Harry Potter and the Spirits of La Luna
by Abbycat
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his seventh year. Once again, it is dark times at Hogwarts. Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione find their dream mates? Read and review!


Hello! Thank you for choosing my story, Harry Potter and the Spirits of La Luna. I promise you that this will be a good read! Remember, Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. The only character copyrighted to me is "Kerry Vladimir". Events that happen in this story were also made by me. Earlier events (such as in earlier HP books) are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. Happy reading! ~Abbycat  
  
Chapter One: Escapade  
  
Down the streets of Surrey, no movement was being made. Tree branches that had tapped windows continuously were not doing the same now. There was no cool breeze coming from the outside. Just searing air. It was nearly six thirty at number four, Privet Drive. The Dursleys, who lived there, sat around the television making no sudden movement. Mr. Vernon Dursley, was a big beefy man with a long mustache. He was ranting on about his work at Grunnings (which made drills) to his son, Dudley, who chowed down on homemade chocolates, paying no attention to his father at all. Mr. Dursley's wife, Petunia Dursley, was a thin, blonde woman. She was knitting, when she could be doing so many other things. You'd think she wouldn't want to knit. The Dursley's were the worst kind of people. Cruel, insidious, any word of hatred could describe them.  
  
While the family sat around the television, other things were going on upstairs. A particular boy by the name of Harry Potter was sitting upon his bed staring up into the sky. He stroked the feather of his owl, Hedwig, from inside her cage. Harry was an unusual boy by many sorts. He hated summer holidays, despised every member of living relatives he had, which happened to be the Dursley's. Of course, he may have not despised them if he wasn't different. For one thing, Harry Potter was a wizard. He had lived with the Dursley's ever since he was a baby. This was because his parents were deceased, killed by the dark lord himself. Of course the dark lord had many names, and only wizards and witches new about him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named had been an aspect of Harry his whole life. No one lived when the dark lord destroyed you.of course, only one person did.Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked up into the dark sky. He longed for a change. He had wished to be in the darkness, just once. But when he thought of leaving his best friends, Ron and Hermione, behind, he couldn't bare to change. But, when he thought hard about 'change' he remembered one thing. He had spent seven summers with the Dursley's and all of them had been horrible. One point in change was the Dursley's. If the dark lord didn't exist, he would be with his parents. That was clear to him. He sighed and flopped onto his stomach. He reached for his album and opened it up. He currently had three pictures, Harry with his parents, Harry with Ron and Hermione, and Harry with Sirius. Earlier last summer, he remembered crying, feeling anger rush through his body when he thought about Sirius' death. Oh, how he missed his godfather.his friends.his parents.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard a loud 'squawk' at his window. He whirled around, only to see Errol, Ron's owl. Harry walked over to Errol and took the letter out from under its wing. Errol was in pretty bad shape. Harry noticed Errol's left wing had a handkerchief wrapped around it with the initials, H.G. That could only mean one thing. Hermione and Ron had sent Harry a letter. Harry smiled and patted Errol on the head. Errol gave another squawk and settled itself on Harry's pillow. Harry ripped the letter and studied it. First he noticed Hermione's delicate, cursive hand script and Ron's free, bold print writing.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday, my friend! How was your summer? Hopefully the Dursley's are not making you rage. I remember that phone call I gave you the summer before third year, and all the other things you've told me about them. But, you know how muggles are. Hermione is at my house right now, watching everything I right. Well, here she is. Hello Harry. Are you doing alright? I'm over at Ron's because Molly Weasley invited me over. I mean, you know Ron would never do such thing. Ah, here is Ron again. Good riddance to girls. Oh Hermione is kind of angry now. Uh, Hermione wants me to ask you.did you see what was in the Daily Prophet last week, by any chance? Well, apparently a new family, the Vladimir's, always known as muggles, have been discovered as wizards and witches! In this case, they are purebloods. They have a daughter, our age, and will be transferred as a seventh year! Oh here is Hermione again. Ok, I am back! Ron is right Harry! I never new they could actually transfer someone to another year in schooling! But, I wonder.how could they have missed anyone wizard, or witch like? I mean, they have to be a reason. It just doesn't make since. Well, according to the Daily Prophet, she will be sorted before the first years. Oh yes! And I have received a letter that I am Head Girl! Exciting isn't it? Well, I will let Ron fill you in on everything else! Maybe we can get you to come to Ron's! Love from Hermione All right, now that Head Girl is done talking, what do you think this means Harry? No one can just get transferred to another year! I mean, this girl hasn't known everything from years before! You know what I mean! Hey, since she is a pureblood, she will probably get sorted into Slytherin. Just great, huh? I'll never get a date for the Yule Ball now. Just kidding you Harry. Hey, try to get over to my house. Hermione will still be here and tomorrow we are going to get books and supplies at Diagon Alley. Try to join us, okay? Try and come to London, Ron  
  
Harry let the letter fall into his lap. He brushed a hand through his thick black hair and held each side of his head with his hands. How was he going to get to Diagon Alley? Harry thought quickly about first getting to Ron's house. He sighed and lay down. He would have to think of something tomorrow. "Besides, he thought, I'm too tired anyway."  
  
Alright my fellow Harry Potter fans! That was the end of Chapter One! Thanks again for choosing to read it! I would like your opinions and ideas about how Harry should escape from Privet Drive. Also, please review this chapter! (If anyone has read the fifth Harry Potter book, please tell me what you thought of it! I just finished it, and I would like to know what others thought! Thanks! :) 


End file.
